1. Field of the Invention
A sandal primarily designed to be used after a pedicure has been performed on the foot of the user wherein the structure of the sandal is such as to separate each of the toes and also keep the foot from engaging the ground or other supporting surface over which the user walks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After the performance of a pedicure or any like beautification treatment it is normally required to wait a predetermined length of time before any conventionally designed shoe or slipper may be placed on that foot. During this waiting period it is normally necessary to keep the various toes of the foot separated in order not to "damage" any of the beautification treatment done to the toes such as polish, placement of enamel, etc. In order to accomplish such separation makeshift methods are frequently used whereby tissues of paper or like random articles are placed between the toes for this waiting period.
Similarly, during such waiting period the mobility of one receiving the pedicure is severely limited since walking with the pedicured foot would be both awkward and would have to be accomplished without the use of any foot covering or the like. Therefore, when the pedicure is done professionally such as in a beauty house or the like the one on whom the pedicure is performed is normally forced to be immobile and prevented from walking throughout the house or to a location of more comfort during this predetermined waiting period.
Therefore, there is an obvious need in the cosmetic industry for a footwear assembly specifically designed to meet the requirements of being worn on a foot after receiving a pedicure. The structure of such a footwear assembly could readily be in the form of a sandal which has adequate spacer means efficiently mounted on the base means of the sandal so as to separate the various toes from one another or at the same time allowing the user of the pedicure sandal to freely move about without engaging the ground, floor or other supporting surface directly with the bare foot.
Such a sandal should be simply structured and made from a composition capable of being washed or disposed of after one or a predetermined plurality of uses.